An unmanned aerial vehicle, UAV, which may also be known as a ‘drone’ or an ‘unmanned aircraft system (UAS)’, is an aircraft that does not have a human pilot aboard. The UAV may be controlled in real-time by a human operator and/or may operate with a degree of autonomy. Although UAVs provide new opportunities, for example in terms of exploration, there are concerns around UAVs, for example in terms of security and privacy.